


first principles

by softshocker



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boot Worship, Degradation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Seonghwa gets off by grinding Joong's boots that's it that's the fic, Shameless Smut, Subspace, mentioned exhibitionism, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocker/pseuds/softshocker
Summary: More than anything, Seonghwa wants to serve Hongjoong. He wants it ardently, feverishly, more than he desires the Treasure, even more than he loves the Sea. Seonghwa would die for Hongjoong, this much everyone knows, but he would also die for everyone else aboard this ship. What he wouldn’t do for anyone else is present himself like this, subservient, faithful - but it’s the least his captain deserves.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 47
Kudos: 270





	first principles

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: as tagged above, plus one instance of (self) slutshaming, Seonghwa is compared to a dog but not exactly petplay, violence as a masochistic fantasy, uh... If I forgot anything do tell me.

The chair Hongjoong is sitting in is old, made of stinking, rotten wood. It’s not befitting a captain, yet Hongjoong sits on it as if it were a throne, and some part of Seonghwa’s mind recognizes it as such. Hongjoong deserves a throne, even if it is this ratty chair in his cabin. 

He has no idea how or why they ended up here. Hongjoong cornered him in the kitchen, after everyone had left, and asked him to follow, so Seonghwa obeyed, in blind trust. Hongjoong asked him to take off his shoes and kneel in front of him, so Seonghwa did. 

Seonghwa will always obey, and he will only do what is asked of him, but if he were given permission to talk, he would be pleading for Hongjoong to allow him to thank him for his attention like he deserves; to let Seonghwa bend down and kiss the tip of his boots, offer him his mouth, his hands, whatever his captain wants of him. 

More than anything, Seonghwa wants to serve Hongjoong. He wants it ardently, feverishly, more than he desires the Treasure, even more than he loves the Sea. Hongjoong saved him. Hongjoong made him a new man. Hongjoong  _ trusts  _ him, allows Seonghwa to advise him and relay his orders, even handle the boys when he is tired. 

Seonghwa would do anything to thank him, to show him his trust isn’t misplaced. Seonghwa would die for Hongjoong, this much everyone knows, but he would also die for everyone else aboard this ship. What he wouldn’t do for just anyone is present himself like this, subservient, faithful - but it’s the least his captain deserves. 

They’re both still clothed, but Seonghwa is barefoot, and he feels the difference in his bones. He’s not pretty, not compared to his captain. His hands are rough, calloused from years of work at sea, his feet tired, the laces of his shirt undone, his hair disheveled after the winds of the day. Compared to him, Hongjoong looks like a pirate king, immaculate and powerful. 

“Come here.” His captain beckons him with two fingers. Seonghwa almost falls over himself in his hurry to crawl as quickly as possible to Hongjoong’s feet, and it’s all worth it when the captain smiles at him, fills him with warm approval.

Seonghwa waits with bated breath as Hongjoong raises a leg, bites his lip to keep quiet when the sole of Hongjoong’s boot rests against his cheek, rough and wet with saltwater. 

“You would be so pretty if I kicked you right now,” Hongjoong muses out loud, gently tapping at Seonghwa’s cheek, and the first mate can’t hold the bastard sound that’s not as dignified as a groan, nor as shameless as a whine, from escaping his lips. 

“Please, sir. Please-” he slips, before catching himself. He can pinpoint the exact moment where Hongjoong’s face drops in disappointment and he wants to crawl at his feet for forgiveness, wants Hongjoong to kick him across the room, step on his face, clean his boots on Seonghwa’s lips until he’s satisfied with him again. He can’t apologize, nor beg for punishment and forgiveness, so he drops his head low and waits, the disapproving silence worse than any lashing Hongjoong could give him. 

“These are dirty, anyway,” the captain eventually decides, lowering his leg again. “Make that mouth useful, since you can’t be bothered to remember a fucking order and keep it shut.”

Seonghwa doesn’t need to be told twice. He drops to his elbows, looking up at his captain as sincerely as he can to convey his apology, as he licks the first broad stripe against soft, worn leather. It tastes like seasalt and old dust, but Seonghwa doesn’t mind. Hongjoong lifts his other foot to step on Seonghwa’s head, crushing him down, and Seonghwa shakily breathes into the leather before he redoubles his efforts, licking the grime and dust away from tip to ankle. Hongjoong’s boot on the back of his head taps rhythmically, absent-minded.

Seonghwa doesn’t know why being used like this always makes pool heat in his gut, but it does. His blood flows, divided, to his face and between his legs. It’s too hot in the cabin to keep his clothes on, but Hongjoong gave him a task, and licking these boots until they shine like everything Hongjoong is and deserves, is far more important than Seonghwa’s own comfort. 

“What would the others say, I wonder,” Hongjoong muses, grinding his heel into Seonghwa’s hair, “If they saw their first mate at my feet like a mutt?” 

Seonghwa moans, presses a reverent kiss to the ankle he’s working at. The thought makes his stomach burn in humiliation, but right now, it only adds to the heat pooling in his belly. He would let him. Hongjoong could take him in front of everyone, bend him over the ship’s rails, force Seonghwa to warm his cock under the dinner table, leave him tied up and well-used on the deck. Show them all to what extent Seonghwa would obey him. Seonghwa would let him.

“Up.” The order is short, loud, making his ears burn more at being spoken to like a dog, but he obeys, sitting on his knees. Hongjoong’s eyes are filled with contempt as he bends forward to examine Seonghwa from up close. 

“Mouth open.” 

Seonghwa lets his jaw drop, waits for Hongjoong to do something, maybe see that Seonghwa has been obedient, that he’s swallowed down all the dirt on his shoes. He doesn’t; he simply watches, satisfied, smirking, as saliva pools into Seonghwa’s open mouth. When it overflows, he laughs, loud. Cruel. 

Seonghwa’s dick twitches in his breeches, so hard it’s almost painful. 

“Really?” Hongjoong tsks. Seonghwa has no idea how he’s realized. He resists the urge to close his legs and hide himself from view, displays himself to his captain instead. He has no right to feel ashamed. 

“You got hard by cleaning my boots? Do you like them, Seonghwa?” 

He knows this trick. His mouth has to stay open, because Hongjoong wants him to drool all over himself, like the messy whore he is, but he still needs to answer verbally, because he was spoken to. He doesn’t close his eyes in shame, not even when his pathetic noise of assent makes Hongjoong laugh, but he does whine, high and needy, when the captain steps on his groin, heavy, merciless. 

“Since you’re so needy, I bet you could get off by humping them,” Hongjoong says. Seonghwa can recognize an indirect order when given one. 

He carefully straddles the foot Hongjoong puts in front of him, looking up at his captain once for permission. A nod of the head concedes it, and Seonghwa wastes no time in sitting onto what he can, holding onto Hongjoong’s thighs for support. 

The first drag of his hips across the soft leather burns, the boots too rigid, his breeches too rough against his dick, but he keeps humping his captain’s leg, and soon, he forgets anything besides this moment. Nothing exists outside of this cabin, outside of the friction, the heat in his lower belly, the tiny moans slipping past his lips without his permission and filling the room. At some point, his mouth drops shut, but Hongjoong doesn’t reprimand him. 

Hongjoong is smiling at him, from above. He likes this. He likes Seonghwa humping his leg like a dog, likes Seonghwa at his feet, likes Seonghwa’s pleasure, when he’s vulnerable, likes Seonghwa’s loyalty. Seonghwa would do so much for Hongjoong, so much more than ride his boots, but right now, this is what Hongjoong wants. Hongjoong is happy with him doing this. 

Seonghwa’s moans grow higher, needier, as his rhythm starts to falter. The friction hurts, it’s not enough, but it’s so much more than he can handle because he’s acting on his captain’s orders. 

His captain  _ loves _ him.

With tremendous effort, he raises his head, setting pleading eyes upon Hongjoong. He knows better than to stop, so he doesn’t, but he’s so  _ close _ , if Hongjoong had any mercy at all for him-

“Go ahead.”

It’s all the permission Seonghwa needs, and with one, two more thrusts his hips stutter and his toes curl. Everything fades to black, and for a second, he’s flying.

He falls limply, slumps against Hongjoong’s leg. Strong, small hands support him, keep him up - stroke Seonghwa’s hair while he comes down from his high. 

“You okay?” Hongjoong’s voice is distant, muffled. Warm. Seonghwa nods, when he can find his head. 

“You made a mess,” the captain laughs, and Seonghwa whines. 

He’s messed it up. His captain has been so generous with him, and he’s made a mess. He tries to slide to his knees and elbows to clean it up as much as he can, confused for a moment when he doesn’t find streaks of his own release on Hongjoong’s boots, before he remembers he came in his breeches like a pubescent boy. 

“Ssh. You’re fine. You’re fine, you only got your clothes dirty.”

Hongjoong pulls him up to sit in his lap. Seonghwa feels like he could reach that high of pleasure all over again at being allowed this intimacy, but he’s good, he keeps still and lets Hongjoong’s quick fingers work at the rest of his laces and pull his clothes away. He only has to move when Hongjoong is sliding his stained breeches down his legs, and somehow, only when he sits back, nude, does he realize his captain is still hard below him. 

He tries to move backwards and lower himself to the ground. Somehow, he loses balance and falls instead, and not even Hongjoong’s fast arms can hold him; he still ignores the ache in his ass and thighs and shuffles to his knees, mouthing at Hongjoong’s crotch through his clothes while he clumsily tries to undo the strings holding the captain’s breeches to his hips.

“‘Hwa, stop.” Hongjoong groans, fisting a hand in his hair just to try to pull his head back. Seonghwa whines, pulls against Hongjoong’s hand to get back to doing what he  _ should _ -

“Seonghwa, that’s an order.”

Seonghwa pulls away like he’s been burned. Hongjoong doesn’t leave him time to wonder if he hasn’t been good enough, if maybe he’s being punished by denial, because he smiles down at Seonghwa with love and approval and ruffles his hair. 

“You can make up for it tomorrow. Up, now. Bed.”

Seonghwa shuffles to his feet. His mind is slowly reemerging from the deep haze he’d gotten stuck in, and he can lie on coarse sheets and wait patiently as Hongjoong cleans him with an old rag before he shucks off his own clothes to join him. The smaller man fits right into the crook Seonghwa’s body makes when he lies on his side, and Seonghwa holds him close, breathing in the brackish scent of water and sweat, and that something unique to Hongjoong. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles, mind and voice groggy with sleep. Hongjoong reaches behind with an arm to affectionately slap his ass. 

“You really have the most peculiar turn-ons, my love,” he laughs. 

“I’m yours,” Seonghwa simply says into his skin. Hongjoong shifts, fitting their bodies impossibly closer. 

“I know.”

He doesn’t say it back, but Seonghwa drifts to sleep hiding his smile in his captain’s hair. He doesn’t need to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that... was my first solo attempt at smut. I can't believe this is my first story on this account.  
If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos/bookmark or even better, a comment? It would Make My DayTM. I can also be found on Twitter (and CC) @softshocker so come talk to me, I wanna make friends :c


End file.
